Descubriendo el mundo humano
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Flamon llega al mundo humano enviado por la dama Ophanimon y es misión de Takuya enseñarte todo cuanto pueda de su mundo. [Reto para Rave Strife en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

Takuya Kanbara, un chico normal, con una vida normal, en una ciudad normal, un verano como otro cualquiera… O así era hasta que una criatura rojiza con un cartel al cuello apareció empotrado en la ventana de su habitación.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Flamon! —chilló el digimon, dando golpes al cristal.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE UN DIGIMON EN MI VENTANA?! —chilló corriendo a abrirle y mirando alrededor para confirmar que nadie miraba.

—La dama Ophanimon me ha enviado para aprender cosas del mundo humano —dijo mostrando el cartel que aún colgaba de su cuello.

—"Por favor, cuida bien de Flamon y enséñale todo cuanto puedas de tu mundo" —leyó —. ¿En serio? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —asintió moviendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—Está bien… Va, siéntate ahí —dijo indicando su cama.

—¿Aquí vives? Qué pequeño, ¿no? Y tienes muchas cosas por el medio… ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo aquí? ¿Y qué es aquello? ¿Eso se come?

Con un resoplido agotado, Takuya se preparó para el domingo más largo de su vida.

* * *

Había dos cosas que estaban empezando a irritar a Takuya. La primera, no ser capaz de peinar todo el pelo de Flamon y mucho menos de dar con un coletero o algo para recogerlo. La segunda, no ser capaz de esconder la cola del digimon.

—Lo siento, Flamon, pero vas a tener que llevar el pelo por dentro de la camisa y tendrás que dejar la cola quieta —dijo después de media hora probando mil formas.

—¿Qué? Eso es muy difícil —protestó el digimon tomando la cola con las manos —. ¿Sabes tú lo útil que es para muchas cosas?

—No, porque no tengo cola —respondió tomando otra camisa bastante larga y poniéndosela al digimon.

—Esto es muy incómodo… Molesta… ¿Por qué no puedo ir tal cual voy?

—Porque llamarías mucho la atención.

—Así llamaré la atención —dijo agitando los brazos —. Es ridículo.

—¡No queda otra! Y ya voy tarde —declaró mirando la hora.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya te lo he dicho, he quedado con los demás —suspiró.

—¡Ah! Vale —asintió —. Cuando lleguemos con ellos… ¿me lo podré quitar todo?

—No.

El digimon hizo un puchero, pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en la camisa y la gorra que pretendía encasquetarle de cualquier manera el humano. Quejándose por incomodidad, esperó hasta que Takuya le cubrió los pies con unas fundas de disfraz para zapatos.

El siguiente reto del chico fue sacar al digimon de su casa sin ser visto. Con su madre en la cocina y su hermano en el comedor, las probabilidades de que nadie se percatase de la salida de dos individuos de la casa eran bajísimas.

—Espera aquí hasta que yo te diga —susurró entrando al salón.

—Takuya, no me dejes solo —susurró estirando el brazo. Enseguida se quedó encogido en el marco de la puerta.

—Mamá, salgo un rato con los amigos —dijo Takuya.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó el menor de los Kanbara.

—Voy con mis amigos, no puedes venir —declaró el mayor.

—Takuya, no iría mal que sacases a tu hermano un poco. Tanta consola no es buena.

—Pero es que vamos a ir a casa de JP —dijo rápidamente.

—¡Yo también quiero salir! —protestó el menor.

—Que no puedes colarte en casa de otros sin ser invitado, Shinja —regañó Takuya.

—Seguro que vais a jugar con consolas allí también —suspiró la señora Kanbara —. Está bien, está bien… Pero si vais a dar vueltas, ven a buscar a tu hermano.

—¿Por qué no sale con sus amigos? —protestó el otro, caminando hacia la salida del salón.

—Porque con los tuyos es más divertido —le sacó la lengua Shinja.

—Ya, claro —murmuró —. ¿Ya te has pasado el jefe del siguiente nivel? —preguntó señalando la consola.

—¡Uy, no! —exclamó el menor, volteándose y volviendo a centrarse en el juego.

—Me voy —dijo.

—No te entretengas al volver y avisa si te quedas fuera —avisó la mujer.

—Sí, mamá…

Asegurándose que nadie miraba, le indicó a Flamon que cruzase ante la puerta aprovechando que la tapaba algo. Por desgracia, a causa del impulso, el digimon tropezó con la funda que cubría sus pies y cayó cuan largo era en el suelo, alertando a los otros dos presentes en la casa.

—¡Takuya! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí, sí, no ha sido nada! ¡Sólo me he chocado! —chilló levantando a la criatura y empujándola hacia la puerta. La abrió y lo lanzó sin mirar siquiera si pasaba alguien.

—¿Seguro? Me ha parecido oír que algo se caía.

—¡Takuya es un patoso! —se burló Shinja.

—Nada, mamá, nada —repitió, saliendo de la casa y entrecerrando la puerta justo cuando su madre se asomaba —. Marcho ya.

—¡Ten cui…!

Sin dejarla acabar, cerró la puerta y tomó del brazo al digimon, tirando de él y corriendo lo más rápido que podía lejos de la casa.

* * *

Del mismo modo que a él y a los demás hubieron cosas que les resultaron extrañas en el Digimundo, Takuya entendía que existían muchísimas cosas exóticas a ojos de Flamon. El digimon se pegaba a todos los escaparates, mirando con los ojos brillantes y preguntando por absolutamente todo.

—¿Y eso?

—Eso es una bicicleta —respondió Takuya —. Es un medio de transporte.

—¿Como un Trailmon?

—No —negó —. Te subes y pedaleas. Con eso haces ejercicio.

—Ah, vale… En un Trailmon no se hace ejercicio —comentó el digimon, tomando una actitud pensativa y asintiendo para sí mismo —. ¿Y quién puede ir en bicicleta?

—Cualquier persona —respondió Takuya.

—¿Tú vas?

—Sí.

—¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero! —exclamó.

—Vale, cuando lleguemos a casa de JP, le pedimos que nos preste la suya.

—¿JP tiene bicicleta? —preguntó Flamon, aún más sorprendido.

—Eh… sí… supongo —respondió.

—Entonces, ¿todos tenéis bicicleta?

—Sí. Es algo normal.

—¡Yo quiero una!

—Ya veremos cómo solucionamos eso —declaró, empezando a maquinar cómo hacer desaparecer la bicicleta de Shinja sin que el menor ni los padres se diesen cuenta.

* * *

Takuya descubrió que era el primero en llegar al punto de encuentro cuando nadie le regañó con la frase "al fin apareces". Miró a un lado y a otro, siendo imitado por Flamon aunque estaba claro que el digimon no sabía qué buscaba. Sacó su móvil y lo desbloqueó. Enseguida tuvo a Flamon asomado a su hombro para curiosear.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi móvil. Con esto hablo con los demás.

—¿Es un dispositivo digital?

—Más o menos.

—¿Tienes un espíritu digital ahí dentro?

—No.

—¿Algún digimon?

—Tampoco.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Los números de teléfono de los demás. Y algún juego.

—¿Puedo jugar?

—Ahora no. Estoy hablando con Koichi.

—¡Dile hola de mi parte!

—Se lo podrás decir cuando venga —negó caminando hacia un banco.

—Takuya…

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso son columpios? —preguntó señalando al frente.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No creo que pase nada malo por eso… Vale, ve —asintió.

—¡Yupi!

Intentando no reír ante la actitud infantil del digimon, Takuya volvió a fijar su vista en el móvil. El llanto de un crío un par de minutos después fue lo que le hizo alzar la vista hacia el circuito infantil en el que se había colado Flamon. Con horror, descubrió algo de humo procedente de uno de los tubos.

—¡Flamon! —gritó, corriendo al sitio y asomándose —. Flamon, responde, por favor.

—Jo, Takuya, esto es peligroso para los niños humanos —protestó el digimon —. ¿Sabes que hay un obstáculo que puede hacerles daño?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es un circuito de obstáculos!

—Ah, ¿entonces no hacía falta que quitase esa cosa que había por el medio dificultándoles el paso?

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó sintiendo que se le iba todo el color del rostro al ritmo que la sangre bajaba a sus pies.

—Pues eso, que había un lío de hilos por el medio y los he quemado —sonrió el digimon.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, le tomó de la mano y echó a correr lejos del parque mientras enviaba mensajes a sus compañeros acordando un nuevo punto de encuentro.

* * *

Flamon llevaba dos días con Takuya. El chico había logrado meter y sacar al digimon de la casa sin ser detectado por nadie, del mismo modo que había logrado proporcionarle alimento sin que su madre se diese cuenta de que faltaban cosas en la nevera.

—¡Takuya! ¡Necesito que vayas a comprarme un par de cosas! —llamó la señora Kanbara.

—¡Voy! —exclamó. Se volvió hacia el digimon y le señaló la ventana —. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—¿Salimos de nuevo?

—Sí —asintió —. No me fío de dejarte aquí solo.

—¿Por qué no?

—A saber qué pasaría si te descubriese mi hermano.

—¿Y si me hago pasar por peluche?

—¿Cómo explico que tengo un peluche así de grande y pesado?

—No estoy gordo.

—Los peluches son blanditos, suaves y no pesan… ¡Ah! Y no respiran.

—Puedo aguantar la respiración. Mira —dijo antes de coger aire e inflar los mofletes. Poco a poco, el rostro del digimon fue encendiéndose por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—Déjalo, aún te ahogarás…

—¡Takuya! ¡Baja ya! —chilló su madre.

—¡Voy! —respondió —. Va, sal y espérame abajo.

Murmurando algo, el digimon caminó hacia la ventana y, tras mirar a un lado y a otro, la abrió y salió por ella. Takuya cogió su chaqueta, su gorra y salió del dormitorio por la puerta. Fue con su madre, recibió la lista de la compra y el dinero y salió. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el digimon se le abrazó temblando.

—¡Flamon! ¿Pero qué haces?

—¡Ese monstruo me ha atacado! —exclamó.

—¿Qué monstruo? —preguntó el humano.

Volteando la vista hacia donde la tenía el digimon, Takuya descubrió un gato con el pelo totalmente erizado. Deshaciéndose de la criatura de fuego, se acercó al animal terrestre y lo ahuyentó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le he pisado sin querer. Me he disculpado, pero me ha mordido y arañado…

—Los gatos son así.

—Gatomon no es así —negó −. Todos los que he conocido no muerden.

—Ya, bueno, un Gatomon puede pegarte una paliza sin usar los dientes —suspiró el humano —. Venga, vamos.

* * *

El miedo, la preocupación y una maldición contra Ophanimon era lo que se apelotonaba en la mente de Takuya cuando, al salir de la tienda, no encontró a Flamon sentado en la butaca de masajes en la que lo había dejado. Apretando con fuerza las bolsas que cargaba, echó a correr mirando a un lado y a otro en busca de la criatura digital.

—¿En dónde se habrá metido ese digimon? Como esté quemando algo…

Después de siete vueltas al centro comercial, Takuya encontró al digimon, aunque no como había esperado hacerlo. Las risas de un grupo de chicas habían atraído su atención hacia la tienda de lencería femenina en la que había acabado "aquel crío pequeño".

—¡Flamon! —llamó entrando a la tienda, abochornado por las miradas que recibió al instante.

—¡Hola, Takuya! —saludó como si nada el digimon desde el mostrador —. Esta señorita me ha estado enseñando cosas, ¿sabes?

—¿No te había dicho que esperases en la butaca? —preguntó, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

—Pero es que mientras esperaba, he pensado que quizás podía hacerle un regalo a los demás…

—¿Un regalo?

—Sí —asintió con gran felicidad —. Y mientras pensaba, unas mujeres pasaron por delante e iban comentando que a su marido seguro que le encantará el picardías. Y entonces he pensado que podría regalarle eso a…

—Flamon, no creo que un picardías sea un regalo que tú debas hacerle a la dama Ophanimon —dijo tirando de él.

—Ah, no, si era para el señor Seraphimon —sonrió el digimon. Takuya enrojeció y palideció al mismo tiempo —. Entonces he ido tienda por tienda buscando el picardías hasta que he llegado aquí. Entonces esta señorita me ha dicho que eso se lo ponen las mujeres.

—¡Pues claro que se lo ponen las mujeres! —exclamó el humano.

—Oye, Takuya… ¿Tú sabes la talla de la dama Ophanimon? La señorita dice que necesita saberlas para poder darme el picardías.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! Ni sé su talla ni es algo que debas saber tú. Venga, nos vamos —dijo antes de volverse hacia la dependienta —. Disculpe las molestias causadas por mi primo. Es de pueblo y no está familiarizado con estas cosas tan… ¿modernas?

—Tranquilo, no ha causado ningún problema —rió la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos vamos sin comprar el picardías?

—Sí —asintió Takuya, haciendo mil reverencias y disculpándose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué puedo regalarles a los tres grandes ángeles?

—Por supuesto, nada de picardías.

* * *

Que Koji estuviese de mala leche era lo último que necesitaba Takuya y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Ni tan siquiera Koichi lograba tranquilizar a su gemelo, para fastidio del guerrero del fuego.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto que te pongas así por esa tontería —dijo Takuya tras cinco minutos viendo a los gemelos comunicarse al estilo gemelos: sin palabras.

—¿Que no me ponga así? —preguntó Koji, el tono de voz cada vez más alto —. Takuya, ¡te pasé mi parte del trabajo hace dos semanas! —exclamó —. Si a ti no te importa suspender, a mí sí. ¡Necesito ese aprobado para callar a mi padre!

—Pero por un suspenso no pasa nada —declaró el de googles.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —preguntó, la sorpresa y la incredulidad claramente palpables —. Está bien si tú quieres tirar tu futuro por la borda, pero a mí no me metas en tu mismo barco.

—Koji, relájate —pidió Koichi.

—Es un trabajo nada más. Y tampoco es que puntúe mucho.

—Eso díselo a mi padre —gruñó el guerrero de la luz.

—Pues voy y se lo digo.

—¡Eso! —exclamó alzando los brazos —. Me costó horrores que mi padre aceptase que tuviese un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar como para que encima añadas "irresponsable" a la descripción de mis amigos —acusó.

—Eh, ¡no soy un irresponsable!

—La verdad, con esto del trabajo sí lo estás siendo —declaró Koichi.

—¿Tú a favor de quién estás? —preguntó Takuya con molestia.

—Solo digo que podrías haber hecho tu parte del trabajo cuando Koji te pasó la suya. Ahora, os quedan solo dos días para entregarlo al profesor del cursillo de verano.

—Chupado.

—¿Chupado? —cuestionó Koji. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dar golpes con la punta del pie —. Me tiré una semana buscando información y dos días redactando. No me jodas que tú vas a sacar tu mitad en dos puñeteros días.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado detallista —agitó la mano Takuya.

—¡La madre que te…!

—Ya, Koji, tranquilo —lo retuvo Koichi, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas —. Takuya, haz el favor de ponerte a trabajar ya.

—Que sí, que sí —asintió.

Sentado en un banco con un zumo de melocotón en las manos, Flamon observó cómo los gemelos abandonaban el parque y esperó hasta que el humano que había poseído el espíritu de Agunimon se sentó con él para hablar.

—Koji parece muy enfadado.

—Se le pasará —agitó la mano —. Es demasiado perfeccionista y no entiende que el verano está para descansar.

—Me ha recordado a la dama Ophanimon, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —Takuya no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la comparativa —. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Ella también se pone así de enfadada con el señor Seraphimon.

—¿Y con Kerpymon?

—No, no él no —negó —. Pero es que el señor Kerpymon nos dice que le avisemos si la dama Ophanimon está enfadada y, cuando le decimos, él nos pide que disculpemos su ausencia ante ella porque está muy ocupado.

—Ángel listo —rió el humano —. ¿Y qué más hace la dama Ophanimon cuando se enfada?

—Chilla, lanza libros e incluso ha llegado a dar golpes con su lanza y su escudo —explicó el digimon —. Pero sólo se lo hace al señor Seraphimon. A los demás, nos chilla o nos lanza miradas que Socerymon dice que son más de un diablo que de una dama angelical.

—No quiero encontrarme nunca con una Ophanimon así —decidió Takuya.

—¿Harás las paces con Koji? —preguntó dándole vueltas a la pajita de su zumo.

—Se le pasará —se encogió de hombros.

—En el castillo, el señor Seraphimon acaba arrodillado ante ella pidiéndole perdón e diciéndole lo maravillosa que es… ¿Hay que hacerle eso también a Koji?

—No, ni hablar —negó rápidamente —. Aún se le subirían los aires de grandeza y para qué queremos más…

—Pero con eso la dama Ophanimon se calma —explicó Flamon —. Luego el señor Seraphimon le da un abrazo y si ella le da un beso, entonces es que está tranquila. O así me lo ha explicado Socerymon. ¿Con vosotros, los humanos, las cosas también funcionan así?

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó, acortando de golpe las ideas que ya se veía venir —. A Koji le basta con que acabe el trabajo.

—¿Y después te arrodillarás y pedirás perdón? También son por cosas de trabajo por las que la dama Ophanimon se enfada con el señor Seraphimon.

—Que te he dicho que eso sólo funciona con Ophanimon. Todo parecido entre Koji y ella se resume en que los dos son unos enfadicas.

—Ah… vale… —asintió —. ¿Y cómo sabes si te ha perdonado?

—Pues porque no me chilla.

—¿Sabías que la dama Ophanimon a veces está enfadada pero no chilla?

Con un resoplido, Takuya procedió a repetirle de nuevo todo mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a su discusión con Koji.

* * *

Ver películas siempre es algo con lo que se puede entretener a un crío pequeño. Y ponerle una película a Flamon era lo mejor que podía hacer Takuya para mantenerlo lejos de sus intentos de trabajar.

—En serio, mira que eres desastroso —suspiró Zoe, sentada en la cama del chico y mirándolo seriamente —. Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar para última hora algo que haces con Koji.

—Bueno, he tenido otras cosas importantes que hacer —declaró señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

—Flamon no es una excusa, Takuya —negó seriamente la chica —. Perfectamente puedes hacer el trabajo con él al lado.

—¿Sabes lo que es tenerle todo el tiempo preguntando cosas?

—¡Es un digimon! Está claro que no conoce nada del mundo humano y TODO le parece extraño. ¿O es que no recuerdas nuestra aventura en el mundo digital? A nosotros también nos parecía raro todo y necesitábamos la ayuda de Bokomon para todo cuanto nos encontrábamos.

—Pero es que me pregunta hasta por la comida que le traigo.

—¡Porque es diferente a la que tienen en el Digimundo!

—Allí había curri —señaló el chico.

—Por los tres grandes ángeles, ¡pero no bistec de buey! Para empezar, ¡no existen esos animales en el Digimundo! —exclamó agitando los brazos.

—Vale, vale, entiendo que me pregunte por un bistec de buey, qué es un buey y por qué nos lo comemos —asintió —. Pero es que pregunta por todo.

—¿Acaso tú sabías con solo verlas que aquellas lechugas extrañas podían saber a patata hervida? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡Flamon me distrae con tantas preguntas! —acusó.

—¡Pues haberme llamado a mí, a Tommy, a JP o a Koichi para que nos encargásemos de él mientras tú trabajabas!

—La dama Ophanimon me lo envió a mí, no quería cargaros con mi responsabilidad…

—¡La dama Ophanimon entendería que, por unas horas, Flamon estuviese en manos de alguno de los demás!

—Oye, ¿y por qué no has nombrado a Koji?

—Porque él te envió el trabajo hace dos semanas… Flamon te ha llegado a principios de esta. Te habría matado por haber estado vagueando una semana después de lo que le costó hacer su parte —declaró mirándolo seriamente.

—No creo que fuese para tanto.

—Koichi y yo le ayudamos a sacar los libros de la biblioteca —dijo.

—¿En serio? Eh, ¿y por qué yo no puedo recibir ayuda?

—¡Claro que la puedes recibir! ¡Pero no con sólo dos días de tiempo para hacerlo todo! ¿Acaso crees que somos máquinas?

Pasos acelerados acercándose hicieron que ambos alzaran la vista para ver entrar a Flamon, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el bol vacío de palomitas en las manos.

—¡Se ha acabado la peli y me ha gustado muchísimo! —exclamó.

—Vale, te pongo otra —suspiró Takuya —. Y de paso traeré algo para nosotros. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Un refresco ya me va bien —declaró Zoe.

Arrastrando la silla, Takuya se puso en pie y salió de la habitación quitándole el bol al digimon. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pudo oír a Flamon contándole lo que había visto a Zoe, la cual reía entretenida.

—Este digimon es más crío…

Buscó otra película para ponerle al digimon y preparó la merienda para Zoe y él al tiempo que se hacían las palomitas en el microondas. Los gritos de la rubia fueron lo que obligó a Takuya a correr, chocando con todo, rumbo a su habitación. A medio camino, sin embargo, se cruzó con el digimon.

—¡Zoe! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó entrando en la habitación y descubriendo el caos que se había formado ante su armario.

—¡He intentado evitarlo! —dijo rápidamente la chica, roja como un tomate y de espaldas al estropicio.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Soy Superman! —oyó gritar al digimon.

Sin dudarlo, salió de vuelta al comedor para encontrarse al digimon, sentado en el sofá a la espera de la siguiente película. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la chaqueta roja que se había atado al cuello en plan capa. Lo segundo, aunque para ello tuvo que caminar hasta quedar ante la criatura de fuego, fue el accesorio extra que había decidido usar para su disfraz.

—¡NO USES MIS CALZONCILLOS PARA DISFRAZARTE! —chilló, más rojo de lo que había estado Zoe.

—Pero Superman los lleva puestos por encima del pantalón… Lo que son un poco raros tus calzoncillos…

—¡ES QUE SUPERMAN NO LLEVA CALZONCILLOS!

—¿Eh? Pero entonces le debe de molestar la costura del traje y…

—¡ZOE, LLÉVATE A FLAMON, POR FAVOR! —pidió.

La chica, aún sonrojada, apareció en el salón y empezó a hablar con el digimon, intentando por todos los medios no bajar la mirada al calzoncillo con corazoncitos que había elegido Flamon al no dar con nada rojo.

* * *

Después de un día de intensa búsqueda de información, de agrupación de datos y de planificación, después de otro día rebuscando palabras que sonasen a estudioso y de redactar absolutamente todo, después de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, Takuya logró acabar y enviar el trabajo conjunto con Koji a tiempo. Ni qué decir que el guerrero de la luz le felicitó con un "por esta vez, salvas el pellejo" que casi provoca una frase estúpida por parte del lento con la que iniciar una nueva discusión.

Sólo después de todo eso, Flamon regresó a casa de Takuya con cambios que dejaron en shock al humano. En primer lugar, el digimon tenía el cabello bien peinado y recogido. En segundo lugar, las ropas eran diferentes y, para mayor fastidio, ocultaban mejor las cualidades no humanas de la criatura. Y en tercer lugar, el digimon volvía a casa con una mochila llena de cosas.

—Zoe te ha malcriado —murmuró cuando el digimon se sentó en el suelo de la habitación de Takuya y empezó a enseñarle todo lo que la chica le había comprado.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Las chicas humanas son extrañas —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues verás, cuando voy a la ducha en el Digimundo, la dama Ophanimon entra conmigo. También Swanmon ha entrado en la bañera conmigo para ayudarme —explicó.

—Bueno, eso es porque, si necesitas ayuda, es más cómodo.

—Pero Zoe no lo ha hecho y eso que le he pedido ayuda —dijo —. Cuando le dije que la dama Ophanimon sí se metía conmigo, dijo que eso es porque las mujeres mayores lo hacen a menudo con los niños pequeños…

—Sí, eso funciona así.

—No me quiso decir por qué ella no se metía conmigo para ayudarme… ¿Es que las humanas no ayudan a los niños pequeños?

—Sí, pero es que las chicas jóvenes son… más vergonzosas.

—Eso no le pasa a Angewomon —negó.

—¿A quién?

—Es una digimon joven que está ayudando a los ángeles —explicó —. Ella no tiene problema en meterse en la bañera conmigo.

—Hay chicas más tímidas que otras —intentó excusar Takuya.

—Pero no tiene por qué avergonzarse —negó Flamon —. ¿Sabes? Cuando nos reunimos los diez, nos bañamos todos juntos —dijo con una gran sonrisa —. Es divertido porque podemos enjabonar a Strabimon de la cabeza a los pies —rió.

—¿Os bañáis todos juntos?

—Sí.

—¿Las chicas también?

—Pues claro —dijo mirándolo extrañado —. Ellas son las únicas a las que no muerde Strabimon porque le enjabonen cuando no hay ningún digimon adulto que nos pueda ayudar.

—Ah…

—Por eso no entiendo por qué Zoe no se baña conmigo —suspiró.

—Es muy tímida.

—Oh, Takuya, qué poco conoces a Zoe —rió de pronto el digimon —. ¡Pero si tiene unas cosas que la hacen ver muy, muy guapa! Salió del baño con eso puesto después de ducharse ella sola.

—¿Qué?

—Sí –asintió —. Ay, ahora no recuerdo cómo ha dicho que se llama… ¿La puedes llamar?

—Supongo…

Buscó el número de la rubia en el móvil y llamó. No tardó en recibir respuesta, aunque era evidente que no estaba sola porque las primeras palabras que oyeron de ella no iban para ellos.

— _¿Qué pasa, Takuya?_

—Oye, Zoe, que Flamon no recuerda lo que llevabas de…

—¡Zoe! ¿Cómo se llama eso que llevabas puesto cuando saliste del baño anoche? Eso que te hacía ver muy, muy guapa.

— _¡TE DIJE QUE NI UNA PALABRA A TAKUYA!_ —chilló de pronto la chica.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué a mí nada? —preguntó el humano.

— _¡ROPA INTERIOR! ¡ES ROPA INTERIOR!_ —y, sin más, colgó.

—¡Eso! Ropa interior —asintió feliz el digimon. La cara de Takuya se encendió más que el fuego —. Salió en ropa interior del baño y cuando le dije que debía salir así a la calle se echó a reír diciendo que no era para pasear.

—Mira, da igual, no quiero saber más —agitó las manos el humano —. Cuando llegues al Digimundo, estoy seguro que la dama Ophanimon te sabrá explicar mejor que nosotros por qué Zoe no se bañaba contigo.

* * *

El mensaje de Ophanimon avisándole de la llegada de Socerymon para recoger a Flamon fue recibido por Takuya como agua en el desierto. El digimon, por otro lado, no entendía en absoluto por qué el humano saltaba y daba vueltas del mismo modo que las digimons pequeñas cuando les decían algo que las alegraba mucho. Ni tampoco por qué preparaba bolsas para que se llevase de regreso al Digimundo.

A la despedida acudieron los otros cinco chicos, Zoe cargada con otra mochila que no dudó en ayudarle a cargar en la bicicleta que Takuya le estaba regalando cuando llegaron. Por supuesto, todos sabían que se trataba de la bicicleta del hermanito de Takuya, y aunque habían intentado convencerle de no hacerlo, nadie había logrado sacarle la idea de que le regalara aquello al digimon en su partida al Digimundo.

—He aprendido mucho estando aquí —sonrió el digimon.

—No sé por qué, me cuesta creerlo —murmuró Koji. A su lado, Koichi le palmeó el hombro y pidió calma.

—Vuelve siempre que quieras —dijo Tommy —. Será divertido jugar a los videojuegos contigo.

—¡Sí!

—Y no te olvides las claves para realizar un buen truco de magia —recordó JP.

—No lo haré —asintió.

—Socerymon se está retrasando —observó Takuya.

—El salto de un mundo a otro no es fácil —negó Koichi —. Por mucho que sea un digimon mago, eso no le da ventajas.

—Ya, pero debería estar aquí hace cinco minutos —dijo dándose golpecitos en el reloj.

—Se inquieta el que hace esperar a los demás por media hora —resopló Zoe —. Escucha, los regalos están etiquetados para que así no te confundas, ¿entendido, Flamon?

—¿Eh? ¿Cuándo habéis comprado vosotros dos regalos? —preguntó Takuya.

—Pues el día que se vino conmigo —respondió la chica —. También le enseñé a preparar unas galletitas y un pastel.

—¿Por qué a mí no me enseñas esas cosas?

—Porque no lo has pedido —se encogió de hombros —. A demás, prefiero que no quemes ninguna cocina.

—Eso lo hace Koji —acusó señalando al otro.

—Perdona, pero creo que sé usar el horno mejor que tú.

—Vale, chicos, no discutáis —se interpusieron Zoe y Koichi.

Con JP y Tommy riendo, Flamon revisó de nuevo todo lo que llevaba. El silbido de un Trailmon hizo a todos voltearse para ver llegar la enorme criatura metálica por la calle.

—¿Estamos locos o qué? —preguntó Takuya, apartándose y apartando a Flamon del camino.

—¡Hola, humanos! —saludó Worm —. He venido a buscar a Flamon por orden de la dama Ophanimon.

—Creía que venía Socerymon —dijo Tommy.

—Y vengo —el digimon salió del vagón —. Lamento el retraso, las calles son estrechas.

—¡Es que no están hechas para Trailmons! —protestaron Takuya y JP.

—Venga, Flamon, que te ayudo a meter las cosas —dijo Koichi, tomando la bicicleta y llevándola hacia el vagón tras la locomotora.

—¡Gracias!

Un par de minutos en los que acomodaron las cosas de Flamon y mil advertencias, recordatorios y despedidas después, el Trailmon volvió a ponerse en marcha llevándose a dos digimons y un montón de "aventuras" de regreso al Digimundo. Takuya fue el único que suspiró aliviado cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Os hace un helado? —preguntó.

—En serio, Flamon se acaba de ir… ¿y tú quieres un helado? —preguntó Zoe.

—Bueno, es temprano, no hay nada que hacer… ¿Por qué no?

—Takuya tiene razón. Relajémonos un poco —ayudó JP.

—Está bien… —cedió la rubia —. Espero que le vaya bien allá en el Digimundo…

Un móvil sonando ruidosamente hizo que los seis mirasen el bolsillo del pantalón de Takuya. Extrañado, el chico sacó el aparato y descolgó.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— _Takuya, ven aquí ahora mismo_.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó, alertando a los demás. Sin decir ni una palabra, el grupo entero empezó a correr directo a la casa del guerrero del fuego.

— _¡Sí!_

—¿Qué? Mamá, estoy preocupándome, ¿estáis todos bien?

— _Ven rápido, por favor._

—Estoy en camino —aseguró colgando —. Espero que no sea un digimon atacando…

Varias calles más tarde, el grupo se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de la vivienda de los Kanbara. Takuya entró derrapando, sin preocuparse en quitarse las zapatillas con las que estaba ensuciándole el suelo a su madre.

—¡Mamá! —llamó

—¡Sube ahora mismo a tu habitación!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, terriblemente temeroso.

—¡Ordena tu cuarto! ¡Un terremoto lo ha tirado todo!

—¿Un terremoto?

Sin entretenerse en nada, corrió a su habitación y observó el desastre que se había montado allí dentro. Estaba rebuscando entre la ropa tirada por todas partes cuando llegaron los demás a su habitación.

—Oh, dios, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó JP.

—Un terremoto —respondió.

—Pues yo no he notado nada como para que tu habitación esté así —dijo Koji, mirando el estropicio a sus pies.

—Esto parece más bien como si un ladrón hubiese entrado y estuviese buscando joyas y dinero —dijo Tommy, ayudando a Takuya a levantar cosas.

—Pues menudos ladrones más desastrosos —silbó Koichi, apuntándose a recoger papeles y libros.

* * *

Ophanimon esperaba algo nerviosa en la estación la llegada del Trailmon. Por detrás, Seraphimon y Kerpymon también esperaban que llegase el pequeño digimon de fuego, más que nada porque así, la dama volvería a estar ocupada cuidando de él y no regañándolos a ambos.

—¡Ya llega! —Nefertimon llegó volando hasta ellos —. Está girando la última curva.

—¡Menos mal! Empezaba a pensar que les había pasado algo por el camino… —suspiró aliviada —. No me gustaría tener que llamar de nuevo a los niños humanos y molestarles de nuevo con nuestros problemas…

En cuanto Worm se detuvo, Ophanimon se lanzó hacia la puerta, deseosa de abrazar al pequeño digimon al que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había echado de menos. Socerymon fue el primero en bajar, cargando con absolutamente todo lo que había traído Flamon. El de fuego le seguía, frotándose los ojos, somnoliento.

—¡Flamon! Bienvenido de nuevo a casa —el ángel enseguida lo atrapó entre sus brazos —. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

—Hola, dama Ophanimon. Lo he pasado muy bien. Estoy muy cansado —dijo con un bostezo.

—¿Muchas cosas nuevas?

—Sí —respondió.

—Bueno, pues vamos primero a casa a descansar y ya me contarás.

—He traído regalos para todos…

—Más tarde los repartes —sonrió —. Vamos todos —dijo dando una palmada.

Nefertimon fue la primera en acercarse a Socerymon, ofreciéndose para cargar con algunas de las bolsas; necesitaron de Seraphimon y Kerpymon para acabar de liberar de peso al mago digimon.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó el ángel animal —. Ophanimon os tenía cronometrados y habéis tardado.

—Bueno, al llegar hemos tenido un pequeño accidente —reconoció el mago —. La dama Ophanimon nos dijo que fuésemos a un punto sin vías. Tuve que usar mucha energía para crear unas mágicamente.

—Takuya podría haber acompañado a Flamon hasta la estación subterránea para facilitaros las cosas —negó Seraphimon.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ella dijo que no quería causarle más molestias al joven humano —respondió el mago. Los dos ángeles suspiraron.

—¿Qué es lo que os ha pasado pues?

—Hay calles muy estrechas para Worm —explicó —. Hemos chocado con algunos muros tanto a la llegada como mientras marchábamos hacia el portal —respondió.

—Esperemos que no hayáis causado muchos daños. Los humanos tienden a ser muy alarmistas cuando ocurre algo inexplicable —dijo Seraphimon.

—Oh, no ha pasado nada. Las casas siguen en pie —dijo.

—Entonces ningún problema —sonrió Kerpymon —. Aunque… ¿os ha visto alguien?

—Que yo sepa, no. Me he asegurado de ocultarnos tras una neblina y lo único que he oído decir a los humanos era algo sobre un terremoto. Espero que esos humanos estén bien…

—Seguro que sí. Tengo entendido que están preparados para estas cosas —dijo Kerpymon.

Sin más, el grupo siguió a Ophanimon, con Flamon dormido en brazos, rumbo al castillo de Seraphimon. Absolutamente ninguno tenía idea alguna de que el paso de Worm estaba siendo analizado en el mundo humano por un grupo de expertos geólogos que, armados con equipamiento que causaría un sinfín de preguntas de Flamon, seguían el rastro de muros y pavimento caído provocado por el Trailmon.


	2. Cómo pedir perdón

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Después de mucho tiempo escondida en una libreta, dentro de un cajón con más trastos, aquí os traigo otro capitulito tonto con el que matar el aburrimiento por unos minutines.

A ver qué os parece la última enseñanza de Takuya a nuestro querido guerrero del fuego.

* * *

Agunimon observó derrotado cómo Lobomon se alejaba sin decir ni una palabra. Entre ambos, Loewemon se encogió de hombros antes de echar a correr en pos de su hermano. Una vez más, el guerrero de la luz estaba molesto por algo que el de fuego no entendía.

—Más raro que un perro verde —murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al castillo de Ophanimon.

Que el lobo blanco se había enfadado parecía no ser un secreto para los habitantes del castillo de la dama angelical. Para cuando cruzó las puertas, Beetlemon le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó el del trueno —. Media semana y ya lo has cabreado una docena de veces.

—¿Y qué le hago yo? ¡Ni tan siquiera sé a qué su enfado!

—¿Algo que has hecho o dicho?

—Ése está enfadado día sí, día también. No sé cómo logra vivir Kazemon tan tranquila a su lado…

—Porque ella no lo enfada —negó el azul —. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darle espacio cuando lo cabreas.

—¡Y dale! ¡No he hecho nada!

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otra vez Agunimon la ha liado? —se unió el tercero de los guerreros legendarios allí hospedados.

—Tú también no, Kumamon —pidió viendo al de hielo con una sonrisa cada vez más grande.

—Quizás tendrías que salir y despejarte… Al mundo humano —señaló el de hielo —. Allí seguro que no te encuentras a Lobomon.

—Muy gracioso, enano.

—No es tan mala idea —admitió el del trueno —. Quizás allí puedes pensar con calma y ver dónde has fallado con Lobomon.

Algo a regañadientes, Agunimon se dirigió al despacho de la dama Ophanimon. El ángel enseguida el dio el visto bueno para tomar un Trailmon rumbo al mundo de los niños elegidos.

Dos horas después, Takuya Kanbara miraba, con evidente confusión, cómo se acercaba una figura con unas ropas que él había entregado a cierto digimon para ocultarse cada vez que fuese enviado a la Tierra.

—Hey —fue cuanto dijo Flamon.

—¿Cómo que "hey"? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien en el Digimundo? ¿Necesitan ayuda? ¿Ha…?

—Todos creen que necesito un cambio de aires para pensar con claridad.

—Ah… ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—Pues…

—¡Aquí estabas! Jo, Takuya, llevamos media hora buscándote —interrumpió una voz familiar para ambos.

Con los brazos en jarra y una expresión cansada en el rostro, Zoe Orimoto esperaba a que el chico humano se excusase cuando reparó en el digimon que le acompañaba. Sin dudarlo, apartó a Takuya y se acercó con una gran sonrisa a él.

—¡Hola, Flamon! ¿Estás de visita?

—Sí… Más o menos… ¿He venido en mal momento? ¿Os he interrumpido en una cita?

—De haber sido una cita, créeme que estaría furiosa —negó la rubia con calma —. Hemos quedado el grupo entero y aquí el señorito se había dejado la cartera.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó Flamon.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó dándole la mano —. Ya verás, todos se alegrarán de verte. ¿Tienes hambre? Takuya dice que nos invita a una cafetería que conoce en la que hacen unas tartas riquísimas. Estamos todos deseando llegar para probarlas.

—Eh, eh, un poco de piedad con mi bolsillo…

—¡Ninguna!

Flamon no pudo evita sonreír ampliamente al ver a los otros cuatro chicos del grupo. Aunque físicamente no se parecían a nadie en el Digimundo, para Flamon era imposible no ver a sus compañeros de leyenda en las posiciones con las que cada uno esperaba. Otra vez, la frase que Mercurimon le había dicho sobre la unión que parecía existir entre esos seis humanos y sus compañeros resonó en su mente con total claridad.

—Hola a todos —saludó el digimon.

—¡Flamon! —exclamó Tommy, corriendo hacia él y tomándolo de las manos —. ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Qué tal todo por el Digimundo? ¿Cómo está Kumamon? ¡Dile que venga más a menudo a verme!

—El Digimundo está como siempre, aburrido. Y todos están bien. Supongo que está claro que tenéis saludos por parte de todos.

—¿Supones? —preguntó JP.

—Bueno… Sólo Beetlemon, Kumamon y la dama Ophanimon saben que estoy aquí… A Kazemon no la he visto hoy, pero seguro que me mata si no saludo a Zoe de su parte. Y los otros dos…

—¿Les ha pasado algo? —preguntó Koichi. Él y su gemelo le miraron con preocupación.

—Lobomon está enfadado —dijo soltando todo el aire de golpe —. No sé si Loewemon sigue con él o qué… Así que no tengo ni idea de si ellos mandan saludos.

—¿Se ha enfadado contigo? —siguió preguntando el gemelo de pelo corto.

—¡Pero que yo no he hecho nada!

—Sí, se ha enfadado con él —suspiró Kouji.

Entre risas, el grupo logró calmar al pequeño digimon antes de dirigirse a la cafetería que había mencionado Zoe. La chica fue la primera en revisar de arriba abajo la carta de tartas, encargándose de remarcar las que tenían el precio más alto para preocupación de Takuya. Por suerte para el chico, sólo el digimon cayó en la tentación de una de las más caras de la lista.

Por una hora larga, Flamon comió y bebió un té helado mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de aquel grupo de humanos. Más de una vez había tenido que preguntar por alguna palabra rara que alguno de ellos decía, ganándose algunas risillas de algunos y, en alguna ocasión, gritos molestos de otros, como cuando decidió preguntarle a Zoe algo por lo que casi se gana la ira de la rubia (momento en el que agradeció que no la acompañaran los espíritus del viento).

—Bueno, nosotros ya marchamos —dijo de pronto Kouji.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien —dijo con un puchero el digimon.

—Hace poco, Kouji se volvió a mudar por temas de trabajo de papá. Así que ahora tenemos un camino algo más largo para regresar —explicó Koichi.

—Es una lata, pero al menos no ha sido en la otra punta del país —añadió Kouji.

—De haberlo sido, habría obligado a mamá a meterte en casa.

—Tened mucho cuidado los dos por el camino —pidió Zoe, levantándose para abrazarlos —. Llamadme cuando lleguéis a casa. Pero dentro de casa, no en la puerta.

—Tranquila, que vamos los dos juntos. Y nadie en su sano juicio se metería con mi hermano —rió Koichi. Ante la mirada seria de la rubia, carraspeó y se volvió hacia su hermano —. Esta vez, haces videollamada. Le demostrarás que estás en casa y no metido en ningún lío.

—Oh, ¡vamos! ¿En serio pretendíais que hiciese oídos sordos al tipo que le intentaba robar el bolso a mi vecina? —remugó el otro chico, ganando algunas risas de la chica y su hermano.

—Más os vale, que os tengo cronometrados —advirtió Zoe.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —asintió el de cabello largo —. Nos vemos, chicos.

Un rato más tarde, Flamon observó cómo, uno a uno, el resto de amigos de Takuya marchaban de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

—Supongo que te quedas en mi casa hoy, ¿no? —preguntó el chico.

—Si no es molestia…

—No te puedo dejar en otro lugar —se encogió de hombros.

En silencio, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa del humano. Takuya no tardó en romper la calma con la pregunta que más rabia le daba al digimon.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Flamon? Porque estoy seguro que por "nada" no se enfada Lobomon. Quiero decir, tiene carácter, pero siempre tiene motivos que respaldan su estado anímico…

—¿Por qué el culpable siempre he de ser yo? —cuestionó alzando los brazos.

—Hombre, alguna vez ha sido él. Pero si estás aquí, es porque eres tú el culpable.

—¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión?

—De que la mayoría de las veces, eres tú el que está aquí. Cuando el que ha rondado por la Tierra ha sido Strabion, normalmente es porque "Kazemon me ha castigado", señalándolo claramente como el culpable. Si él no ha venido pero tú sí, es porque él no es culpable. Así que dime, ¿qué ha sido esta vez?

—Yo… ¿Es posible que haya perdido la pista de un delincuente y le haya intentado quitar importancia con un comentario gracioso?

—Ay, Flamon…

—Bueno, vale, no debí haberle dicho que el rastreador es él y, por ello, daríamos enseguida con él si se pusiera las pilas.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre bromear en momentos serios… Y más ante el digimon más serio que conozco…

—Tú tampoco es que seas perfecto —murmuró el digimon, ganándose un empujón del humano.

—Al menos, a mí no me mandan a otro mundo a pensar qué he hecho mal cuando Kouji decide estar enfadado y no hablarme.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Habéis discutido, ¿verdad?

—Para tu información, fue la semana pasada. Y ya lo arreglé a las pocas horas.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —preguntó con gran curiosidad.

Horas más tarde, BurninGreymon volaba a toda velocidad hasta el castillo de Seraphimon. Nuevamente, el Digimundo entero parecía conocer qué había pasado, haciendo que todo digimon en el castillo interrumpiese el camino del ahora Agunimon para regañarlo por inconsciente.

—¡En serio, vale ya todo el mundo! ¡Ya sé que no hice bien! ¡No necesito que me lo recordéis a todas horas!

—Cierto, pero te viene bien para no repetirlo.

—Pero Bokomon, Agunimon sigue metiendo la pata todo el tiempo —señaló Neemon.

—¡¿Y qué queréis que haga?! ¡No sé cómo tratarle! ¡Es el digimon más sensible que conozco y…! ¡AY!

—¡Agunimon! —chillaron los dos al ver caer al de fuego. Tras él, una bota rebotaba hasta quedar en el suelo.

—Rumoroso stupido… ¿Cosa stai facendo? ¡Pareces un loco buscando problemas!

—¿Kazemon?

—A ver, ¿a qué tanto berrido? Una no puede hablar con calma con tanto ruido —preguntó recuperando su bota y cargándola como bate de béisbol.

—¿Dónde está Lobomon?

—¿Tienes acaso preparado el discurso de perdón?

—¿Por qué tenéis poca fe en mi? ¡Sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer! —protestó, agachándose justo para esquivar el bateo de la digimon.

—Sin ruidos, lagarto —señaló al verse superada.

—Bah, seguro que lo encuentro en su habitación. Es tan predecible este digimon…

Volviendo a esquivar el golpe de Kazemon, Agunimon recorrió el castillo hasta dar con la puerta al dormitorio del guerrero de la luz. Cogió aire un par de veces y llamó a la puerta. Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Dudando varios segundos, acabó abriendo la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

El dormitorio del lobo blanco estaba patas arriba. Parecía que un vendaval había tirado abajo la mitad de las pertenencias del digimon mientras que la otra mitad se mantenía en precario equilibrio en su sitio. Sobre la cama, tumbado como si nada, Strabimon mantenía sus ojos en un libro al que pasaba las hojas despreocupadamente.

—Strabimon…

—Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin mirar.

—Venía… a pedir perdón —dijo entrando poco a poco y mirando mejor el desastre de habitación del otro —. Esto…

—¿Sí?

—No… no debí haber dicho que tu olfato nos vendría de perlas… Fui yo quien lo dejó escapar, soy yo quien debería buscar de nuevo la pista…

—Bien —asintió el otro sin dejar su libro.

—Tampoco debí culparte por no estar donde no te tocaba… Enfoqué mal el plan y no pensé en todas las posibilidades.

—Cierto.

—Tampoco era el momento para acusarte por hacer, ya ni recuerdo qué chorrada he dicho, en tu tiempo libre. ¿Me puse un poco celoso porque se trataba de Kazemon?

—Idiotamente celoso —respondió el lobito, su vista aún en las páginas del libro.

—Sí… Ya… Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? Tú tienes a Kazemon, tu hermano a Ranamon y yo a ninguna chica.

—Les diré a Nefertimon y a la dama Ophanimon que se pongan más tetas.

—¡Ellas no cuentan! Vamos, que no es lo mismo… ¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacerme ir por las ramas!

Por primera vez, los rojizos ojos del tumbado abandonaron la lectura y se desviaron hacia el rubio, clavándose como dagas que petrificaron al de fuego.

—Vale, soy yo el que se desvía solo —dijo Agunimon. Enseguida dejó de ser observado —. Oye, sabes tan bien como cualquiera que soy un bocazas que piensa la mitad del tiempo.

—Muy cierto.

—Pues por eso, seguro que sabes que si dejase de hacer estas cosas, dejaría de ser yo.

—No me importaría que desases de ser el tú idiota de ahora —se encogió de homrbos.

—Si, vale… Intentaré cambiar… ¿Me perdonas?

—Perdonado —respondió sin más.

El silencio incrédulo de Agunimon fue ignorado por Strabimon. El pequeño lobo se permitió desviar la mirada de su lectura un par de veces para comprobar que el de fuego se debatía entre chillar y golpear. A una cuenta mental suya, el de armadura roja estalló.

—¡Y así, como si nada, lo dices! —el resoplido del de menor nivel hizo que el de fuego aún se encendiese más, soltando humo por los agujeros en su puño —. Yo aquí, intentando no cagarla de nuevo y tú, tan tranquilo.

—¿Querías que estuviese llorando porque el estúpido de mi amigo me ha vuelto a sacar de quicio? Cielos, qué poco me conoces…

—¡Deja ya esa actitud seria y pasota tuya y muéstrame que te importa algo, aunque sea un poco!

—Por favor, no destroces mi habitación ni la reduzcas a cenizas —dijo alzando una garra al frente en señal de detener.

—¡Ya está echa una mierda!

—A ver, Agunimon —suspiró cerrando el libro —. Me he cabreado porque estabas actuando sin pensar, sacando cosas que no venían a cuento y gritando como un loco. Me alegra ver que lo has reconocido todo y por ello te he perdonado. Ahora, ¿puedes apagarte? No quiero mudarme de cuarto porque el único al que me mudaría es al de Kazemon y no hay ganas en verdad.

Sin más, el digimon regresó a su lectura, dejando a Agunimon parpadeando por varios minutos.

—¿Así, sin más? —se atrevió a preguntar el de fuego tras media hora viendo al otro leer.

—Así, sin más —asintió.

—¿No hay abrazo de reconciliación?

—¿Abrazo de qué? —preguntó el lobo mirándolo raro.

—Takuya me ha dicho que es como sabe que Kouji le ha perdonado, porque acepta el abrazo de reconciliación —explicó extendiendo los brazos.

—La madre que te…

—Oh, venga, no duelen. Takuya me ha enseñado cómo se hacen —sonrió tontamente mientras se acercaba hasta la cama.

—Está bien, pero sólo uno —aceptó con fastidio.

Agunimon sonrió aún más cuando vio al pequeño quedando de rodillas en su cama para estar algo más alto. Pensando en los consejos de Takuya, atrapó bien al digimon y apretó el abrazo… Antes de empezar a hacer cosquillas en los costados del de menor nivel.

—¿Qué intentas? —preguntó Strabimon, sin reír ni nada.

—Takuya dice que es un ritual —respondió.

Separando un poco, observó la cara inexpresiva del lobo segundos antes de recibir una patada en el estómago que le obligó a soltarle del todo. Tras apartarse con una voltereta, Strabimon saltó a la espalda de Agunimon y empezó a empujarle con todas las fuerzas que esa forma le permitían para tirarlo de la cama.

—¿Pero qué he hecho ahora? —preguntó desde el suelo del de fuego.

—Kouji tiene cosquillas. Yo no —declaró cruzado de brazos —. Menudas ocurrencias las tuyas. Seguir los consejos de Kanbara…

—Pero todos dicen que Kouji y tú os parecéis, así que pensé que funcionaría y reirías…

—Parecer no significa que seamos totalmente iguales —negó señalando su puerta —. Vete antes que decida que no te perdono.

Casi a la carrera, Agunimon abandonó el dormitorio, esquivando por milímetros a Kazemon. El hada no pudo hacer nada más que gritarle antes de acabar de recorrer el camino al dormitorio del otro guerrero.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó nada más abrir la puerta.

—¿Nunca te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta? —preguntó Strabimon. Otra vez, estaba tumbado leyendo como si nada.

—Ni que fuera a encontrarte en bolas —dijo acabando de entrar —. Bueno, ¿le has perdonado o no?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué ha salido corriendo?

—¿Por qué insiste en actuar como Takuya con Kouji?

—Te ha querido hacer cosquillas —adivinó la digimon —. Con lo poco que te gusta que invadan tu espacio cuando eres Strabimon…

—Y alguien que yo me sé lo está haciendo justo ahora —dijo gesticulándole para que no se le acercara más aunque sus ojos seguían en la lectura —. Y ahora… ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

—No debí haber perdido los nervios. Siento haber hecho huir al gato miedica de tu hermano. Siento haberte destrozado la habitación —dijo alzando los dedos a cada perdón que pedía —. Y también siento haber pagado contigo que Ranamon me haya ganado esta vez. He sido una cría irracional y tú no tenías por qué recibir. ¿Me perdonas?

—Si recoges el estropicio que has liado —señaló.

—Mira que eres aprovechado —negó.

Aun así, Kazemon hizo un par de estiramientos y empezó a recoger todo cuanto había tirado mientras le recriminaba a Lobomon que no le diese palabras alentadoras cuando se habían encontrado en el castillo horas antes. Aun así, siguió con sus quejas sobre Ranamon y todo cuanto le sacaba de quicio de la guerrera del agua. El pobre Strabimon resopló cansado, contando las páginas que podría dejarse para salir corriendo de allí. Posiblemente, si soltaba en ese instante el libro, podría escapar de Kazemon y ser capaz de atrapar a Agunimon.


End file.
